


Inevitable

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the tronkinkmeme: "Alan's had enough of Sam's blatant flaunting, teasing, flirting. He's ready to take what he wants. No dubcon, no "loving relationship rape scenario." I wanna see EVIL!Alan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nhpw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/gifts).



The door of Alan’s office swung open all of a sudden and a flushed, angry Sam stormed inside.  
  
‘Fuck that vending machine,  _fuck!_ ’  
  
Alan looked up from his tablet and frowned, his annoyance at the rude intrusion dying quickly as he took in the picture in front of him.  
Sam was holding a styrofoam cup by the rim and shaking his other hand, spraying tiny drops of coffee over the floor. A brown stain soaked his shirt and tie, and it was spreading quickly down his belly.  
  
‘What happened?’ Alan asked, leaving his desk and walking over to help Sam.   
  
‘I’m getting rid of that machine first thing tomorrow morning’ Sam grumbled as he left the dripping cup on a low table and took the handkerchief Alan handed him ‘The compartment door was locked and when I finally released it the coffee was so hot it burned my fingers and… Oh, man’.  
  
Sam looked at his ruined shirt and tie, and unbuckled the belt of his pants so the wetness didn’t seep further down and stained them too.  
  
‘Alan, you’ve got a spare shirt I can borrow?’ He let the pants pool around his ankles and started to take his jacket off ‘I’ve got a meeting with the investors in ten minutes’.  
  
‘Sure’ Alan managed after a few seconds. He realised his eyes had been lingering on Sam’s naked legs too long and he looked away.  _Shirt. Second drawer on the desk._  
  
He retrieved the unopened packet and walked back to Sam. The boy had somehow managed to loose his shirt without unknotting the tie, and he was naked except for his tightly fitting shorts and the pants round his ankles. The tie over his bare chest made him look like a stripper, and Alan handed the packet with a slightly trembling hand.  
  
‘Here’.  
  
‘Thank you Alan’ Sam said discarding the tie and meeting his eyes ‘I would be lost without you’.  
  
Alan managed half a smile before looking away to avoid staring at the muscled body before him.   
  
‘Hey, is this a Brandolini?’  
  
Alan blinked as Sam tucked the tails of the shirt into his pants. The boy had a fine trail of hair that went down from his navel and disappeared under the snug shorts.  
  
‘Alan?’  
  
Alan blushed as he realised he had been staring again, and hadn’t even heard what Sam was saying.  
  
‘What?’ he blurted out.  
  
‘The shirt’ Sam said raising his eyebrows ‘It’s a Brandolini, right? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it’.  
  
Sam finally zipped up his pants and buttoned up the shirt.  
  
‘No tie today’ he murmured as he left it on Alan’s desk ‘They’re used to me being me so…’ he put on the jacket again ‘I doubt they’ll mention it’.  
  
Alan nodded absently.  
  
‘See you later’ Sam turned and was about to leave when he shrugged in discomfort.  
  
‘Oh man, I forgot to cut the tag. Will you give me hand?’  
  
Alan picked up the scissors from his drawer and came to stand behind Sam, who had already pulled the tag out the back of the shirt’s collar. He cut the tag quickly, but not before his eyes had roved over Sam’s nape, his unblemished skin and his shortly cropped hair.   
  
‘There’ he said ‘All done. Good luck with the meeting’.  
  
‘Piece of cake’ Sam turned and winked an eye at Alan ‘How could they say no to me?’

 

When Sam finally left, Alan locked the door and rested his forehead over the smooth surface. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to even his breath, steadfastly ignoring his raging hard on.   
  
The boy had stripped almost naked in front of him for a simple stain of coffee.  
  
 _The tease, the tease, the cheeky cocktease!_  
  
Alan banged his fist against the door. It had taken every ounce of his self-control to not push Sam against the wall and claim his mouth in a fierce kiss, biting hard on his lips as he gripped his wrists high above him.  
  
Maybe he should have.  
  
Alan run a shaky hand across his brow and massaged his temples in a vain attempt to calm down. He walked over to his desk and when he sat down he saw the rumpled tie on top of it. Alan imagined what Sam would look like with the tie binding his wrists, or stuffed deep into his mouth to muffle his cries.   
  
Alan leant back on his chair, unzipped his pants and took himself in hand, wrapping the silky fabric around his throbbing cock. He jerked off hard and fast, the image of Sam writhing helplessly beneath him spurring him on to completion.  
  
His orgasm was quick and messy, his thick cum soaked into Sam’s expensive tie and ruined it for good. Alan panted breathlessly for a few seconds, then rubbed his cock clean on the tie.  
  
One day, he would do the same to Sam. He would cum over his naked body and rub his cock across his face. He would show him what happened to dirty, cheeky teases who flirted with the wrong man.  
  
One day.  
  
***  
  


The meeting was scheduled from 11 to 13 a.m., and everybody in the board would rather have a root canal procedure than listen to Ed Dillinger Junior drone about the technical updates of their newest OS.  
  
That is why Alan was genuinely surprised to see Sam enter the meeting room with a huge grin on his face. He skipped towards his chair, so eager to begin the meeting that he opened his portfolio and waited with barely contained impatience for everybody to do the same.   
  
Alan sat to his right but said nothing, wondering if the boy had planned one of his pranks but rejecting the idea quickly. He knew there was something between Sam and Junior- probably nothing serious, just a casual, no-strings relationships, so he very much doubted Sam would disrupt his presentation.  
  
The lights were dimmed and Junior began talking. After a few minutes, Alan heard the distinctive sound of a phone vibrating. He raised an eyebrow at Sam, who clamped his thighs together and smiled nervously. Alan frowned, and watched as Sam took his cellphone from his pocket and touched the screen a few times.  
  
Giving it a mental shrug, Alan returned his attention to Junior, who was now talking about the bugs that had been the nightmare of the software team for months. After a while, he heard the faint buzz again. Only this time, Sam grabbed the armrests of his chair as a gasp escaped him.  
  
‘And this brings me to the next point in the agenda. The price of our newest OS’.  
  
That caused a stir in the room, and Alan focused on the matter at hand, forgetting about the phone and Sam. After a heated discussion, it was agreed no decision would be taken about the price until the results from the last consumer survey had been analysed, and the meeting continued.  
  
 _Buzz… buzz… buzz… buzz…_  
  
The vibration seemed more insistent now, and Alan turned upset in his chair. He was about to tell Sam it was high time he answered that call when he saw him pushing his hips up under the edge of the conference table. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open as he gave out little pants.  
  
When realization dawned on Alan, he was momentarily stunned. Sam was using a vibrating toy, probably a cock ring or a buttplug. Possibly the later, if the way he squirmed on the chair was any indication.  
  
A wave of anger welled up in Alan. The boy had no respect for anything. For the new software, for the Board or for the company. He was about to turn thirty and behaved as a spoiled brat of eighteenth. Sure, loosing his parents had been a tragedy, Alan knew that first hand. But how long was Sam going to use that as an excuse to do what he pleased? Being an orphan was not a carte blanche for his pranks and stunts. If anything, it should have taught him to value his friends and colleagues more. But Sam only felt disinterest for everything around him. He didn’t care about his job and ignored the good advice he received.  
  
Sam stood up at that moment, and nobody but Alan noticed the bulge in his pants and how funny he walked out of the room. Which brought the second question into consideration. How much of a buttslut was he that he couldn’t wait to have a cock up his ass and needed to wear a plug during meetings? Sam had been fucking himself on the plug in front of everybody. Shamlessly. Wantonly. Like a cheap whore with no self-control.   
  
It was an outrage. It had to come to an end.  
  
Alan focused his attention on Junior once more. It was obvious the young Dillinger didn’t know how to fill Sam’s needs. The boy was a slut and needed to be used as such. And Alan very much doubted Ed had the skill to do it. He would fuck Sam as much as he could, letting him cum whenever he wanted, and that only added to Sam’s lack of restraint.   
  
‘I never knew these presentations were so thrilling’ Alan heard Sam say as he slumped down on his chair with a wicked smile.  
  
By the end of the meeting, Alan was resolved to teach Sam a lesson.  
  
***

 

ENCOM’s new OS was going to be released in three days, and everybody was doing extra hours to make sure everything would run smoothly during the official presentation. Few of the executives had left the ENCOM tower before 10 p.m. for the past week, and Alan had been one of them. He doubled checked everything again before calling it a night, the reports, the surveys, the statistics…   
  
He was ordering all the documents when a stray sheet caught his attention. It was a fax from the translation team in Europe. Since the OS was going to be the first of ENCOM’s products to be translated to eight different languages, there were a number of issues regarding the international licenses that hadn’t been addressed yet. It was not very urgent, the European release would take place in two months, but Alan decided to refresh Sam’s memory in case a journalist asked him about it at the press presentation.  
  
Alan switched his computer off, took his briefcase and walked to Sam’s office. The door was half-open, and Sam was talking on his cellphone while pacing nervously around the room.   
  
‘…Will you… Ed, please. Ed! Will you listen to me?’  
  
…  
  
‘Nobody’s going to kill you Ed. And lest of all, Alan’.  
  
…  
  
‘Yeah, I know you’ve fucked up. I… Can you stop panicking and tell me how bad it is?’  
  
…  
  
‘Jesus Christ, Ed. That will mean at least a month delay’.  
  
…  
  
‘Calm down, Ed. Nobody’s going to fire you’.  
  
…  
  
‘I’ll talk to him, right?’  
  
…  
  
‘Ed, leave Alan to me. I’ll handle him’.  
  
…  
  
‘Exactly, that’s why  _I_ ’ll talk to him. Because he’s got a crush on  _me_ , not on you’.  
  
…  
  
‘It’ll be easier than you think. I’ll bat my eyelashes at him and he’ll be eating out of my hand. Wait and see’.  
  
…  
  
‘Hahaha! No, it’s not an urban legend, it’s true. But I deleted the video from GayTube. Poor old man has a family, you know?’  
  
…  
  
‘That’s it Ed. Laugh a bit. Relax. I’ll take care of everything’.  
  
Alan left as quietly as he had arrived. Drove home. Had a late dinner. And started to make preparations. He would be paying a visit to Sam tomorrow night.  
  
***  
  
Having been Sam’s surrogate father for so many years had its advantages. To begin with, Alan had a key to his apartment. He had tried to give it back to Sam in the past, but the boy had insisted that he keep it.  
  
‘Just in case I do something  _really_  stupid, Alan. I feel safer knowing you’ve got an extra key to my place’.  
  
Second, he knew Sam was a light sleeper. He woke up a few times every night and went to the fridge to drink a glass of milk. It was a habit his grandmother had initiated when he was a child as a way to help Sam go back to sleep after a particularly dreadful nightmare. Alan and Lora always had to remember to buy a couple of bottles whenever Sam stayed with them overnight. In fact, Sam became so distressed if he woke up and found there was no milk that Alan remembered he once had to go to a 7-Eleven at 4 a.m. in the morning to buy him a milk carton.  
  
Alan gave a soft snort as he saw three bottles of milk lined up in the door of Sam’s fridge. He picked up the one which was half full and left it on the counter. He then took a bottle of Valium out of his pocket. He didn’t want to knock Sam out, but needed him deep asleep for a while. So he took two pills and crushed them to powder with a spoon. He finally added the powder to the milk, shook the bottle well and put it back on the fridge.  
  
‘Bye Marvin’ he said to Sam’s dog, who had been more interested in his cushion than in Alan all the while.  
  
***  
  
At 10:45 p.m., Alan parked his car under the old rusty bridge that connected the city centre with the suburbs. He picked up a black bag from the car’s trunk and walked to Sam’s studio. The location of the old cargo container couldn’t be better. There were no neighbours, the nosy or the helping kind. Sam craved isolation, and that would prove invaluable for Alan's plans that night.  
  
It was 11.30 p.m. and Sam was lying on the sofa, zapping through the channels and looking bored.   
  
Somewhere around 1 a.m. he went to bed, and at 2:47 a.m. the fridge light bathed the dark kitchen. Sam pulled a long swig from the milk bottle, cleaned his mouth on the back of his hand and went back to bed.  
  
At 3:15 a.m., Alan entered his apartment.  
  
***  
  


Alan found Sam sprawled over his bed, the sheet and comforter tangled between his legs and thighs.   
  
‘Sam?’ he called, but there was no response. He sat down next to him and shook him lightly.  
  
‘Sam?’   
  
The boy mumbled in his sleep. Maybe he hadn’t drunk enough milk. Alan had to be quick.  
  
He opened his bag of supplies and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and two long strings of nylon rope. He slipped one more thing under one of the pillows of the bed for later use, then retrieved a pair of scissors and a small bottle of water, which he left on the bedside table.   
  
He rolled Sam over until he was lying on his back, then removed the comforter and pulled the sheet off the bed. The boy was wearing a loose T-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep. Alan took the scissors and cut them off, and he frowned in concern when the cold metal made Sam shiver.  
  
Handcuffing him to the headboard was quick and easy, taking care of his ankles took a little more time. Alan tied a rope around Sam’s right ankle, secured it tightly and then fastened the other end around the right leg of the bed. He made sure there was enough rope so that Sam could bend his leg at the knee, then repeated the same operation with his left ankle. In less than five minutes, Sam was bound spread-eagled to the bed, naked and helpless.   
  
Alan opened the bottle of water and sprinkled some on his face. Sam stirred, jerking restlessly in his sleep. Alan trickled more water over his forehead and neck and watched as the boy regained consciousness.  
  
‘What…?’  
  
Sam blinked in confusion and tried to move, but the restraints held him fast.  
  
‘A-Alan? What happened? Oh my God… ’ he tried to sit up but fell heavily on the bed ‘Somebody… Somebody broke into the house… And they left me like this? How…?’  
  
Sam looked around him, still obviously disoriented.  
  
‘Did they take anything? Jesus, thank God you’re here… Did you call the police already?’.  
  
‘No’ Alan said sitting on the bed ‘I didn’t’.  
  
‘My cellphone is on the nightstand’ Sam swallowed thickly and Alan poised the bottle on his lips so that he could take a sip of water.  
  
‘Check my wallet… Is Marvin OK? Did they take my bike? Because if they did I’m gonna…’.  
  
‘Don’t worry, Sam. Everything’s OK’.  
  
‘Why….’ he frowned at the handcuffs and flexed his legs to test the rope binding his ankles ‘Why didn’t you release me? And… Fuck, I’m naked’ Sam smiled nervously ‘‘Hand me a pair of shorts, will you? They’re on that drawer. There are tools on the workbench, you can cut these-’  
  
‘You’re going to remain like that for a while’ Alan interrupted, and Sam fell suddenly silent. His mind felt sluggish, but he had the sneaking suspicion something was wrong.   
  
Alan knew it wouldn’t be long before the boy put two and two together. So, he leant forward and whispered in his ear:  
  
‘I want to know about that video you uploaded to GayTube’.  
  
  
Sam’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as realization dawned on him.  
  
‘Oh God… Alan… How did you…?’ he pulled at the handcuffs ‘Is this for the video? I deleted it, I swear’.  
  
‘Tell me about it’.  
  
‘I…’ Sam squirmed under Alan’s cold gaze ‘I’m sorry, it was… I’ll never do it again’.  
  
Alan raised en eyebrow expectantly, and Sam swallowed hard. He knew that look, knew it was better to be honest with Alan now than suffer the consequence of another lie.  
  
‘I’m so sorry, Alan… Wh-who told you? It was during last Christmas… Em… The party?’.

 

Alan remembered the party. Sam had ended up drunk and Alan had to walk him down the corridor to the executive’s lounge. He had sat down with him on the black leather sofa and Sam had slumped over him, murmuring something and nuzzling his neck, where the first bite landed. It was soft and tender, wet and a little uncoordinated. Alan tensed when Sam’s tongue lapped at the bite mark, and felt him smile against his skin.  
  
‘What are you doing’ he hissed, grabbing Sam by the lapels of his suit and shaking him.  
  
Sam looked at him with glassy eyes and a sloppy smile.  
  
‘Are we home yet?’  
  
Alan narrowed his eyes.  
  
‘You recorded us in the executive lounge?’  
  
Sam’s bottom lip quivered.  
  
‘No... You. Later. In your office’.  
  
Alan held his breath. He had jerked off in his office, pinching the skin Sam had bitten on his neck to make it hurt even more.  
  
‘A-Alan… I’m sorry, I swear, I… ’  
  
‘You did it on purpose’ he said, and his voice was dead cold ‘You were not drunk at all’.  
  
‘It was just a joke… I… OK, it was bad taste but…’ Sam closed his eyes. ‘I’m sorry’, he said in a little voice.  
  
Alan considered him for a long moment. He knew the boy too well to know he wasn’t sorry. Just scared. He’d say anything to get out of the situation, and it would be a matter of time before he did it again.  
  
‘How many views did the video get?’ he asked in a calm, almost curious voice.  
  
Sam frowned.  
  
‘Before you deleted it. How many people watched it?’  
  
‘I don’t know’ he said, and a faint blush crept up his neck.  
  
‘You don’t know’ Alan said, and backhanded Sam hard across the face ‘Let me ask again. How many people watched it?’  
  
Sam was stunned, not so much for the pain but for the fact that Alan had hit him. It was the first time Alan did a thing like that, he had never laid a finger on him.   
  
‘Around… Around five thousand’ he stammered.  
  
‘I see. And did it get any rating?’  
  
‘Alan please, I’m so-’  
  
Alan backhanded him again, harder and on the same cheek.  
  
Sam gasped in pain and a tear rolled down his face.  
  
‘Five stars’ he sniffled.  
  
‘Hum’ Alan murmured ‘I should feel proud’.   
  
He reached out to caress Sam’s red cheek. The boy flinched from his touch, but Alan ran his thumb across the abused flesh to feel the heat radiate from his skin.   
  
‘You will give me all the copies of that video’ he instructed, and Sam nodded fervently.  
  
‘Yes, all of them, they’re on my computer, release me and I’ll show you’.  
  
‘Release you?’ Alan laughed at that, and the cheerful sound made Sam’s stomach sink ‘This is not because of the video. Well…’ he said splaying his hand on Sam’s chest ‘Not only’.  
  
Alan fingers danced over his pectoral muscles, moving south where his forefinger traced the fine line of hair that went down to his groin.  
  
‘Did Ed shave you?’ he asked studying the nicely trimmed patch of hair ‘Or did you do it for him?’  
  
He asked it in such a casual tone it took a second for Sam to realise where this was going.  
  
‘Get off me!’ Sam cried, his voice rising in panic as he struggled frantically in his bonds, flexing his legs and kicking the mattress.  
Alan caressed the soft curls around his cock and Sam banged his fists against the headboard, the handcuffs scratching the wood and chaffing the skin on his wrists.  
  
‘Help! he yelled ‘Please, somebody HELP ME!’  
  
Alan watched him thrash and clicked his tongue. Then he stood and walked towards the armchair where he had left his bag of supplies. Sam went still and craned his neck to see what he was doing, momentarily relieved that he had moved away.  
  
Alan rummaged inside his bag and walked back to the bed, where he sat down again.  
  
‘Do you know what this is?’ he said showing Sam a syringe loaded with a crystal clear liquid ‘It’s a GHB and ketamine cocktail. They’re known as date rape drugs, and are used to spike drinks in clubs and discos’.

 

Sam watched in horror as Alan turned the syringe in his hand, inspecting it with a curious look.  
  
‘The side effects make a long list. Paranoia, amnesia, seizures… You’ll spend the next twenty years of your life waking up to dreadful nightmares, and you brain won’t be able to tell if there’s something real in them... Or if you just imagined everything. You’ll never be certain about what happened here tonight, the line between reality and fantasy so blurred’ he uncapped the needle ‘That you’ll think you’re going crazy’.  
  
‘So’ he continued as he gripped Sam’s biceps ‘How’s it going to be? Drugged or awake?’.  
  
Sam tried to speak and found he couldn’t, the knot in his throat choking his voice to silence. He shook his head and pleaded with his eyes, as if he could will the needle away from his arm just by focusing on it.  
  
Alan knew his decision, but didn’t help him. He wanted to hear Sam speak, and so just waited.  
  
‘Sam?’ he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sam crunched his eyes shut.  
  
‘Awake’ he managed at last, and Alan capped the needle and left the syringe on the bedside table.   
  
He had never intended to drug Sam. He wanted him to remember everything with vivid detail, wanted every touch and feeling imprinted on his memory forever. That’s why the syringe was loaded with water. But Alan needed to scare Sam for good, so he had done some research on the Internet, reading articles and testimonials that would make a believable story. And Sam had bought it.   
  
Alan caressed Sam’s groin again, and was pleased when he didn’t flinch.   
  
‘Alan,  _please_ ’ Sam begged, fighting the fear that gripped his stomach ‘Please, don’t do this’.  
  
But Alan continued the intimate caress, tracing a finger along his flaccid cock.  
  
Sam’s breath hitched in his throat, and he desperately looked for something, there had to be  _something_  he could say to make him stop.  
  
‘I… I know you don’t want to do this’ he said at last.  
  
Alan smiled at that. The boy was clever, he had to give him that much. It was an interesting change of tactics, and he looked at him with a bemused expression, curious to see where Sam’s reasoning was going.  
  
‘I know... You’ve always cared for me. You were always there when I needed you and you looked after me, and…’ he took a deep breath and exhaled shakily.   
  
‘Alan’ he fixed his eyes on the older man and tried to speak with more conviction ‘I know you don’t want to do this’.  
  
But Sam’s eyes were shiny with tears and fear, and his words were far from convincing.  
  
‘You don’t know many things’ Alan said with a soft smile ‘But don’t worry. You will by the end of the night’. 

And with that, Alan changed his position, lying along the bed on his belly and nestling his head between Sam’s thighs  _No!_  He rubbed his face against his groin  _Alan, stop, STOP!_  inhaling deeply and  _Stop it!_  feeling the boy’s cock twitch timidly _I don’t want this!_  Alan gripped his hips  _Let go of me!_ and spit on Sam’s cock  _Aaah!_ a moment before swallowing him.  
  
‘NO!’ Sam screamed, but his hips bucked up of their own volition, and his cock slipped further down Alan’s mouth.   
  
Alan smiled and pulled back so he could slowly twirl his tongue around his cockhead. He lapped at it greedily, flicking his tongue and tickling the tiny hole, what elicited a deliciously strained  _Nnnnnnnoooo_ from the boy.  
  
Of course Junior wouldn’t know how to do that, he would just open his mouth and let Sam fuck it without any finesse or technique. Alan pressed his lips around the hot flesh, giving little sucks until he felt Sam’s cock begin to fill and throb.  
  
‘No… No… No…’ the boy was chanting, and Alan looked at him briefly. His head was thrown back, his body tense and his muscles clenched tight in an effort not to give in to pleasure. Alan gave his cock a long sweep with his tongue, so slow and sensual that Sam moaned despite himself.  
  
Satisfied, Alan took him all the way in, letting his cockhead slip into his throat and sucking him hard and fast. Sam hissed and thrust deeper and deeper, and soon his balls were tightening. When Alan felt Sam’s cock begin to pulse in his mouth, he pulled back and finished him off with his hand.  
  
‘Nonono’ he cried in ecstasy and frustration, and it was difficult to know whether he didn’t want to come at all or didn’t want to come like this.   
  
Warm cum splashed all over Sam’s stomach and dripped down Alan’s expert hand. He gave one last squeeze and looked at the boy, who was panting heavily, his eyes tightly shut and his face sweaty.  
  
‘Let me ask you something, Sam’ he said as he moved to sit by his side again ‘What kind of whore gets off being molested? Because’ he scooped the semen up with his fingers and rubbed it all over Sam’s face ‘That’s exactly what you did’.  
  
‘Fuck off!’ Sam cried, and tried to escape Alan’s hand, but only managed to help him spread the sticky mess over his nose and mouth.   
  
Alan gripped his chin and forced him to meet his gaze.  
  
‘You are a whore, Sam. You came in less than a minute. Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it, because you did’.  
  
‘That’s not true!’ he cried, and there was a tone of desperation to his words that made Alan smile knowingly.  
  
‘Of course it is. You were thrusting in my mouth, moaning deep in your throat. You wanted this’.  
  
‘No!’ he cried, and thrashed so violently that the metal from the handcuffs finally tore his chaffed skin.  
  
‘You’re dead Alan, dead! It’s the end of your life, ENCOM, your family and everything! I’ll see you hang for this, I swear!’  
  
Alan chuckled and left the bed.   
  
‘Sam, Sam. You still have so much to learn’.  
  
And with that he went out of the room, leaving the boy to his thoughts. He would come back in half an hour, when Sam were ready for round two.

 

***

 

Alan found the boy silent and still. His face was dirty with tears and cum, and he threw Alan a vicious glare.  
  
‘Enough is enough, Bradley’ he spat ‘Release me  _now_ ’.  
  
Alan grinned and took his jacket off.  
  
‘You think you’re in a position to give me orders?’   
  
‘This has gone too far. Release me now or I’ll add kidnapping to the charges against you’.  
  
‘And now you’re threatening me?’ Alan raised an eyebrow as he unbuttoned his cuffs and loosened his tie.  
  
‘You’ve still got a chance to walk relatively clean out of this, Bradley’ Sam spat the word as if it burned his tongue ‘If you untie me now, I’ll keep the media out of this’.  
  
Alan chuckled softly and took his shirt off.  
  
‘We’ll talk to the lawyers and they’ll settle this without…’  
  
Sam’s voice broke off as Alan unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and shorts down. He was hard, and began to stroke his cock as he studied Sam’s naked form. There was a dangerous hunger in his eyes, and Sam felt his blood turn to ice water. A voice in his head whispered he had been incredibly stupid.   
  
‘Alan… What are you- You don’t mean to-’  
  
Panick gripped Sam as Alan moved closer to the bed. His cock was thick and glistening with precum.   
  
‘A-lan’ he gasped ‘Alan please, I’m so sorry, it was my fault, I was a tease and the video was cruel and you have all the right to be furious and’ he clanked the handcuffs against the headboard ‘I deserved this. I totally did, but I swear I won’t do it again, and I won’t tell anybody, nobody will ever know about this, I swear’.  
  
Alan gave a final pull to his cock, which bobbed right in front of Sam’s face. Sam felt adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart pounded in his ears and a cold sweat spread throughout his body. There had to be a way to escape this, there had to be something he could do to avoid… Sam held his breath as a desperate idea struck him.  
  
‘Alan… I’ll… I’ll suck you off, OK? What do you say? Let me suck you off, I’m the best there’s ever been. I’ll blow you and we’ll forget about this, right? Nobody will ever know and we’ll go back to normal, deal?’  
  
Alan caressed the boy’s bottom lip with his thumb and Sam sucked it into his mouth, licking and lapping at it in earnest to prove his point.  
  
‘I’ve got another question for you, Sam’ Alan said as he pulled his thumb from his wet mouth ‘What kind of whore begs to suck his rapist’s cock?’  
  
Sam froze when he heard that word. He had refused to believe it, but it was true. Alan was going to rape him. And there was no escaping it, nothing he could say or do to avoid it.   
  
Realization made him feel eerily calm. He didn’t deceive himself anymore or clung to a desperate hope that Alan would change his mind. He replayed all the events of the night in his head and there was no doubt this had been Alan’s plan all along. Why he had been blind to the obvious he couldn’t tell. But he knew what he had to do now.  
  
Alan saw the change in Sam’s body language and recognised it for what it was- surrender. His muscles went limp and relaxed, he closed his eyes and shut his mind off the moment, effectively turning himself into a lifeless ragdoll. It was clever, and somewhere in his heart, Alan felt proud of the boy. But, of course, he wouldn’t allow such behaviour.

 

Alan knelt between Sam’s outstretched legs and leant over him, placing his elbows on both sides of his body. He nuzzled Sam’s neck, laying kisses over his skin and feeling him tense. Sam was trying very hard not to fight him, and Alan continued the tender kisses until he reached his ear. He sucked the earlobe into his mouth, and after a few licks, bit into the flesh so hard that the skin tore between his teeth.  
  
Sam yelled in pain and wrestled with his restraints gasping for air. Alan spit blood on the pillow and looked at the bleeding wound, which would probably need a couple of stitches.   
  
‘And now that I’ve got your full attention’ he said slipping a hand under the pillow and retrieving a small bottle of lube ‘We can begin’.  
  
Sam was crying and sobbing from the pain, but he distantly realised Alan was coating his cock with lube.  
  
‘Don’t’ he whispered as Alan rubbed his slick finger on his tightly furled hole ‘Please, don’t’.  
  
Alan slid his hands under Sam’s knees and pushed his legs up as far as the rope would allow. Then he placed his cock on the boy’s entrance and pushed forcefully inside.  
  
Sam screamed when the blunt cockhead breached him, the burning pain so urgent he forgot about his torn earlobe. Alan thrust again and Sam cried out, a long strained cry that ended in a gasp as Alan’s cockhead finally slid into his body. Alan stopped for a moment, he didn’t want Sam to pass out from the pain, so he fondled his balls to distract him as he started to inch his way into the boy’s tight ass. A fresh cry escaped Sam with every new thrust of Alan, who pushed slowly but unrelentingly until he was buried deep balls inside him.  
  
Alan moved his hips in circles and ground against Sam, enjoying the tiny whimpers that escaped him. The boy was incredibly tight, and he rumbled appreciatively as his muscles clenched around his cock. After a moment Alan pulled out until only his cockhead was inside Sam’s ass, and the boy moaned in pain. When Alan pushed back in Sam bit his bottom lip, grinding his teeth with the effort of not screaming again. Alan started to fuck him then with long, deep strokes, beginning a slow rhythm and eliciting a whimper from him with every thrust.  
  
After a while Sam was stretched and loose, and it was obvious the pain was beginning to ebb. The boy was no longer sobbing and his eyes were fixed on a distant spot on the ceiling. Alan knew his mind was shutting off again, so he grasped his cock and began to stroke it to bring him back to the moment.  
  
‘Are you going to cum for me again?’ he taunted, and smiled as Sam locked eyes with him ‘I think you want to cum with my cock in your ass’.  
  
The words kindled the fight back in Sam, who tried to kick Alan with his heels. He failed, the nylon rope digging so deep into the skin around his ankles that Sam hissed in pain. Alan spread his legs wider to prevent him from lashing out again, and that gave him a better angle for penetration.   
  
Sam threw his head back and gave out a long moan then, and Alan knew he had hit the boy’s spot. His cock jumped in Alan’s hand, and he started to pant breathlessly.  
  
‘Stop… Please, stop…’ he begged, but Alan only stroked his cock faster, slamming into him over and over again. He knew the boy was close, so was he, almost unbearably so, but he wouldn’t allow himself release until he forced another orgasm from Sam.   
  
It didn’t take long. After a particularly deep thrust Sam went completely still for a second, then shook and spasmed as he came for a second time. Alan only squeezed a glob of cum off his cock, but it was enough. Knowing he had bent Sam’s body to his will sent Alan over the edge, and with a few more thrusts, he spurted thickly into his ass.  
  
***  
  


The room was dark and heavy with the scent of sex and sweat.  
  
‘I know what you’re thinking’ Alan said as he did the last button of his shirt ‘You want to report me first thing in the morning’.  
  
Sam’s eyes were locked on the far wall of the room, his naked body still bound spread eagled to the bed.  
  
‘You want to tell the cops, have me arrested despite the scandal and the consequences. You’re ready to sacrifice everything, your life, your privacy, ENCOM, whatever it takes to make me pay for this’.  
  
Alan slid the tie under the collar of his shirt and began to knot it.   
  
‘I’ll tell you what will happen then. You’ll win the trial before it even begins. They’ll believe you, Sam. They won’t need the medical records to prove that it was me who raped you. I’ll be declared guilty even if you had no money to hire the best lawyers in town’.  
  
Alan secured the knot on his tie.  
  
“You’ll be a hero. You’ll become the public face of rape victims. “Sam Flynn, heir to the ENCOM fortune, puts his molester behind bars”. Imagine the headlines. You’ll get so many letters and phone calls you’ll need two assistants to answer them. Talk shows, interviews, magazines. And then, after making the news for a couple of weeks, everybody will forget about you. You’ll be left alone with your life, and that’s when the whispering will begin. “Oh, look, the raped boy”. Because you’ll no longer be Sam Flynn. You’ll be a rape victim for the rest of your life’.  
  
Sam tensed and frowned.   
  
‘Gossips and suspicion will find their way into the conversations. “But what did  _really_  happen?” they’ll say. “Was it like he told the jury?” “Anybody with that kind of money would win a trial”. “And think of Alan Bradley. Such a respectable man”. “The Flynn boy was always getting into trouble”. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it had all been his fault”.  
  
Sam’s chest heaved up and down, his breathing becoming quicker and more agitated. Alan pulled his glasses off and rubbed them on his shirt.   
  
‘The few friends you have will stop calling you. You won’t be invited to their houses anymore. Your colleagues will shy away from you, and the Board will demand psych evaluations. And how would you admit to the therapist you came while being raped? And not only once, but  _twice_. You’ll have to admit you enjoyed this. It will be as much as admitting consent’.  
  
Sam turned his head from side to side, as if he wanted to get the words out of his head.   
  
‘And when that appears on your psych records, forget about ENCOM. You may still be the largest shareholder, but the Board will find a way to get rid of you. And you think you’ll find a job after that? Nobody will ever hire you, Sam’.  
  
Alan put on his jacket and sat down on the bed. A tear had rolled down Sam’s cheek.   
  
‘Imagine your life then. A life where no friend will ever return your calls. A life where people in the street will point at you and shake their heads. How will you live with the scorn and disdain? It’s bad enough that you have to wake up everyday knowing you’re a whore who gets off on being abused… But how will you stand everybody knowing it?’  
  
Sam sniffled, and a faint tremor ran down his body.   
  
‘And Ed? Forget about him. Forget about anyone. Do you think somebody will want to sleep with a rape victim? Nobody will ever touch you again, Sam. Nobody will want to live with the suspicion that every time they touch you, it’s me you think about. Because that’s exactly what will happen. Every kiss, every caress will make you think of this night. And you know? There will come a day when you’ll remember all this and will get a hard on’.  
  
‘No!’ he suddenly screamed.  
  
‘Oh, yes. A day when you’ll jerk off thinking about what I did to you’.  
  
‘Never!’ Sam yelled ‘That will never happen!’  
  
Alan chuckled lightly as he unlocked the handcuffs around Sam’s left wrist. He left the keys over the pillow and took his bag from the armchair.  
  
‘That day, look for me’ he said from the doorframe ‘I’ll be waiting’.  
  
Sam heard the door closing, but he didn’t move. He lay on the bed for a long time, until Marvin found him and began to sniff the blood on the pillow and his ear. Sam broke down then, crying and sobbing in despair.   
  
***

 

Sam was not his usual self at the office. He was sleepy and grumpy on Mondays, but when he entered the ENCOM tower that Monday, he was all energy and good humour. He chatted with more than twenty employees on his way to his office, flirted with the cleaning ladies, laughed out hard when somebody told him an old joke about printers and hummed along the corridors.   
  
He told the Board the delay in the release of ENCOM’S new OS was just perfect, since Ed’s screw up will push the date until June, just in time for his birthday. He reassured the investors, sent a mysterious press release that had half the bloggers speculating about the changes in the OS, and by the end of the day, ENCOM’s shares closed at their higher level in five weeks. And if anybody noticed how Sam avoided eye contact with Alan or dug his nails into the palms of his hands whenever the old man spoke, nobody mentioned it.  
  
Sam’s energy and enthusiasm lasted for the whole week, and everybody was so happy with his change in attitude that few noticed how he always locked the door of his office or jumped when somebody approached him from behind.   
  
Alan had to leave for a few days to meet the translation team in Europe, and when he returned, Sam was gone. They had tried to contact him, but he didn’t answer the phone or emails. Nobody at ENCOM knew why he had left, but they were more upset than concerned. Like father, like son, they murmured, and the Board hired more security guards in case Sam decided to play one of his pranks again.   
  
Alan learnt Ed had been the last to see the boy, so he called the young Dillinger to his office.  
  
‘I swear I don’t know what happened!’ Ed exclaimed ‘We were just talking and… he left!’  
  
Junior couldn’t hide his anxiety. With Sam gone and his recent screw up, the prospect of Alan chewing him out terrified him.   
  
‘And what exactly were you talking about?’ Alan asked in a calculated casual tone.  
  
Junior blushed.  
  
‘It was… personal’.  
  
‘I see’ Alan left his chair and walked around his desk until he was facing Junior.  
  
‘Now, listen to me, Edward. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life cleaning toilets, you will tell me what happened between you. Word by word’.  
  
Ed blanched, and he readjusted his glasses with a trembling hand.  
  
‘We… We hooked up, right? And… I hadn’t seen him during the weekend so when I saw him preparing some coffee I…’ Junior blushed a brighter shade of red.   
  
Alan raised an eyebrow, and it was all it took for Ed to continue.  
  
‘He liked dirty talk, OK? So when I saw him I… I hugged him from behind and… And I said: “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll come three times in a row”.  
  
Alan narrowed his eyes.   
  
‘And…?’  
  
‘And he freaked out! He dropped the mug and shoved me and just began to run! He ran and ran until he was out of the building! And we haven’t seen him since then, and he doesn’t answer…’  
  
‘I wouldn’t worry Ed. You know Sam acts… a bit weird sometimes. But he’ll be back’.  
  
Ed frowned, the whole situation made no sense, but Alan was already in front of his computer, and Ed knew a dismissal when he heard one. So he silenced his concern for Sam, and tiptoed out of Alan’s office thanking all the gods in heaven that he still had his job.

 

***

 

It had been six weeks since Sam had disappeared, and everybody at ENCOM had assumed the boy had gone back to his old ways. There was the insistent rumour he was in Hawaii, and that he would parachute on top of the ENCOM tower on the night of the OS release. Everybody was doing extra time again, and Alan found himself washing his hands on the lavatory at 10:45 p.m. He would send a couple of emails and would go home, tomorrow the Board had an early meeting and Alan would need to rest before chairing the session.  
  
Alan was drying his hands on a paper towel when the door of one of the stalls behind him opened from the inside. He looked up on the mirror and saw Sam sitting on the lid of the toilet. He had lost weight and there were dark circles under his eyes, which were puffy and bloodshot. He was sniffling, and it was obvious he had been crying for a while.  
  
‘I… I dumped Ed’ he sobbed.  
  
Alan threw the paper towel to the waste bin and turned to face Sam.   
  
‘I couldn’t stand him touching me’.   
  
Sam blinked away tears. There was something twisted in discussing his sex life with Alan. His rapist. But there was no one else to talk to.  
  
‘It was…’ Sam was breathing with difficulty ‘Like you said’.  
  
The boy buried his face on his hands, and Alan waited patiently for him to continue.  
  
‘I’ve… I’ve been sleeping on the sofa, you know? Never knew it was so uncomfortable’ he laughed bitterly and dried a tear on the back of his sleeve ‘But last night… Last night I went to the bedroom’.  
  
Sam closed his eyes and saw his bedroom, it was exactly as Alan had left it. The comforter neatly folded on the armchair, the handcuffs and rope still hanging from the bed frame.  
  
Alan entered the stall and locked the door behind him.   
  
‘And what did you do?’  
  
Sam recoiled until his back was pressed against the toilet tank. He couldn’t meet Alan’s eyes, so he looked down and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
‘I… I lied down’ he murmured in a strangled voice ‘I… stretched my arms and legs… and…’  
  
Sam couldn’t get himself to say it, the horror of what he had done was so nauseating that he started to retch as if he were going to be sick. But he hadn’t eating anything in two days, so there was nothing to vomit. He slumped down on the toilet, his face flushed and his eyes watery with the effort.  
  
‘You touched yourself’ Alan said, and there was no sarcasm or mockery in his words, as Sam had expected, just a calmed acceptance. A strange relief washed over Sam then, and he felt safe for the first time in weeks. He was safe with Alan. It was fucked up, but Alan understood him.   
  
‘Yeah’ Sam whispered, remembering how he had snaked a hand into his pants and had jerked off to the thought of Alan sucking him off while he screamed and thrashed in his bonds. It turned him on even now, and he hid his face in shame.  
  
‘Sam, Sam’ Alan pried his fingers off his face and caressed his scarred earlobe ‘It was inevitable. You’re a whore. You get off being abused. It was only a matter of time you came back for more’.  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
‘No. I don’t want to be  _a_  whore. I want to be  _your_  whore. Would…’ he looked up at Alan then, his eyes pleading in despair ‘Would that be OK?’.  
  
Alan tapped his forefinger on Sam’s lips.  
  
‘You made me a promise that night. Remember?’  
  
Alan’s words made Sam glow inside, and he fell on his knees, rubbing his cheek contentedly against his crotch.   
  
‘Thank you’ he whispered ‘Oh,  _thank you_ ’.  
  
Alan smiled smugly. At last. Sam was his forever.


End file.
